Snowed in at the Jeffersonian
by crazy4booth
Summary: What happens when the team gets snowed in at the Jeffersonian just a few days before Christmas!
1. December 21, 2006

DECEMBER 21, 2006 AT THE JEFFERSONIAN MEDICO-LAB

It is a few days before Christmas and everyone at the lab is excited about the upcoming holiday and is busy trying to finish up last minute working before leaving for the holidays. Booth is in Brennan office talking about what to get Parker for Christmas.

"I don't know what to get Parker Bones, ya know there's so much to choose from out there but this year I want to give him the ultimate Christmas present...but what?"

"Well what did you want when you were his age?"

"I wanted this toy car that you could drive under water with and it flipped and all kindas of tricks but it was so expensive."

"So get Parker some kind of fancy toy car, if you worried about the money then I'll go half on it with you so he can have something from me"

"You want to get Parker something?"

"Well he's a kid I know and he's been very good this year. I think he deserves something"

"Yeah I could check Toys-R-Us. They might have something he may like"

At that moment Cam walks in with some important news.

"Booth if you need to go shopping then you'd better sicdaddle out of here now. There's a big snow storm headed for DC it's supposed to arrive in a couple of hours. I'm letting everyone leave early today so they can get home before the storm hits."

"Wait you're letting us leave early?"(Bones)

"Yes Dr. Brennan as head of the Jeffersonian I do have the power to do so unless you want to get snowed in here for Christmas."

"What's the point? It's not like had special plans or anything."

"Okay well Seeley you should go on ahead go. Call yah later?"

"Yep sure see ya'll later Merry Christmas Bones."

Cam goes to inform about the team about the storm heading their way and suggests everyone leave before hits. Other employees have already left for the day. Dr. Brennan and her team are the only ones left. Angela looks out the window to see the parking lot in a traffic jam and tells Cam she'll wait to leave when the traffic goes down.

2 Hours later: The traffic is still jammed up in the lot. The team all gather in Brennan's office and chat for a little while. All of sudden Booth walks in his coat covered in snow and holding a black bag with gifts in it for not just Parker but everyone.

"Booth what are you doing here I thought you went shopping?"

"Yeah I did that's why I have the bag. My car broke down about 2 miles down the road and man is the snow really coming down. Hey Bones my phone's not working on account of the storm can I use your phone?"

"Sure"

Hodgins decides he should go on ahead and try to leave only to come back a few minutes later covered completely in snow. He walks back into Brennan's office tracking snow. Everyone even Brennan starts to laugh.

"Hodgins why do you look like Frosty the Snowman?"(Angela)

"Go check out the front entrance"

Everyone heads for the front door and the only thing visibile is white...pure white.

"We're snowed in."(Brennan)

"Yeah I opened the door and snow just blew on me"

Booth soons joins the team after the quick phone call.

"Aw man we're snowed in!!!!!!"

"Yeah and the storm's not supposed to end until Christmas morning"(Cam)

"Wait so I'm stuck in here for Christmas again?"

"Well agent Booth you have admit one thing. At least this time we won't have to worry have a fungus."(Zack)

"What fungus? Zack what are you talking about?"(Cam)

"Hodgins I think you ought to be the one to fill Cam in on our little feasco last year. I'll be in my office working on my next book if anyone needs me."(Brennan)


	2. Rock Paper Scissors

someone on the website suggested a different style for myw riting fanfics so I'm going to give it a try but nevertheless this will still be a great story and there it will be a little B&B fun!!!!!

Everyone once again just sort of crams into Brennan's office and just tries to figure something out. Hodgins informs Cam of the little disaster they had last year. Meanwhile Angela and Zack are thinking of a game the team could play to kill sometime. Booth and Brennan are just talking about random stuff and what they are supposed to do for a couple of days.

"So let me get this straight we're snowed in right? No food? No bed? No contact with the outside world whatsoever now because the line are down. SO WHAT THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO FOR THE NEXT 4 DAYS!!!!!" as Booth said panicing.

"Booth calm down. The Jeffersonian lab is well equipped with Emergency supplies such as food, drink, and even sleeping bags. We'll be fine. Plus the building runs on state of the art electricity with several back-up power generators so we should have heat and light. There's nothing to worry about" replys Brennan.

A few moments later Angela returns to Brennan's desk and suggest we search the employee lounge for activites to keep themselves occupied and to avoid anyone panicing further.

"Ange come this is the Jeffersonian not Toys-R-Us. You really think there's games and stuff in the lounge?" asks Brennan.

"Sweetie you never though and besides if there isn't then we'll make up our own games. This will be fun we'll make it like a sleepover with games and stories...come on Brennan it's Christmas let's have some fun. I'm going to take Zack with me and see what we can find and when we get back you'd better be in the playful, holiday, cheery spirit. GOT IT?"

"Fine, but please tell me there's no eggnog" Brennan asked.

"There's no eggnog seriously. It was Richard's turn to bring some for the Christmas party and he took the leftovers with him"

In the background you can hear Hodgins going "Dang It!!!!"

So Angela and Zack head for the lounge while it's just Brennan, Booth, Cam, and Hodgins in the office. While they what for those two to get back they decide to play their own game of paper rock and scissors. This was Brennan first time playing such a game and she was having a stroke of "beginners luck" against Booth.

"HA Rock crushes scissors I win!!!!" yells Brennan.

"Come on Bones!!!You're killing me here" replies Booth.

"It's not my fault if you suck at this game."

"Everytime I do scissors you do a rock. If I do a rock you do paper. If I do paper you do scissors. How does that mind of yours work?" Booth says.

Hodgins walks into the scene and tells Booth "Don't worry Cam kicked my butt about 20 times so far she good..." then Cam jumps in.

"I'm not good I'm just a pro. What ya say Dr. Brennan about you and I go for some rounds. If I win you owe me dinner at Wong Foo's and if you win then it'll be my treat for you when we get out."

"Whoa Booth and I were just playing for fun, I'm not into the hold betting thing, but dinner at Wong Foo's does sound good. All right you're on."

They shake hands and sit at a table next to Brennan desk. Hodgins and Booth decide to have some fun with this and pretend to me ESPN anchors.

Hodgins starts out with "Good afternoon, welcome to the Jeffersonian Rock Paper Scissors Tournament. I'm Jack Hodgins here with my co-anchor here Seeley Booth."

"Thanks Hodgins, we've got quite a tourney comin on. Both contestants undefeated and a dinner at Wong Foo's is on the line...On my left from New York City is Dr. Camille Saroyan..."

"And on my right is Temperance Brennan for Woodside, Ohio. I wish both ladies good luck and let's have a clean competiton."

"You guys have got to be the most energetic people I've ever worked with" comments Cam.

"That's my team" Brennan tells Cam.

"If the contestants are ready then let the tourney begin!!!!" shouts Booth.

In one of the most competitive and stressful (as well as funniest) games of Rock paper Scissors it has been over 30mins and still no one has one yet. Brennan and Cam think very much alike and don't even really realize it they both keep playing the objects at the same time. Brennan has a rock, Cam has a rock. Brennan has paper, Cam has paper. Brennan has Scissors, Cam has Scissors. On and on and on, until Angela and Zack walk back in the office with some games they found at that point all eyes were on Angela and Zack. But what just happened is a remarkable thing. No longer do Cam and Brennan have the same object. At last a winner shall be claimed. Everyone looks back at Brennan and Cam and realizes that at last the game is over.

"Scissors" calls out Cam.

"ROCK" shouts Brennan.

Brennan slams her fist on Cam's "scissors."

"And the winner is Temperance Brennan!!!!!!!!" yells Booth.

The guys at the that point comicly pretend their playing musical insturmnet and attempt to make sounds like celebration music and they don't get very far.

"What on earth were you guys doing in here while we were gone?" asks Angela.

"We had a Rock Paper Scissors Tournament" Brennan said.

"Yes and you won Dr. Brennan a deal's a deal. Dinner at Wong Foo's is on me. Whatever and whenver."

"Great thanks Cam."

Cam starts to walk off to head for the restroom when Brennan calls for her again.

"Cam!!!"

she turns around.

"Good Game?"asks Brennan

"Yeah Good Game" Cam says back.

They shake hands and Cam continues to head for the restroom only now she running because she saying out loud "I REALLY NEED TO PEE!!!!"

Brennan laughs and goes back to the office.

_Woodside, Ohio- I wasn't sure if this where she was from. I heard here mention Woodside Elementary in the Woman in the Limbo episode, so sorry if that's wrong._


	3. Clue, Mrs Doubtfire, and Titanic

Everyone gathers around Angela and Zack to view the games they found in the lounge.

"All we could find was some deck of cards, Monopoly, Twister, an American Idol game and Brennan's favorite...Clue" informs Angela.

Brennan grabs the Clue box and starts to read the rules and instructions of the game.

"So this is Clue? Is it fun have any of you played it before?" asks Brennan.

"Come on Bones I think everyone has played Clue before...am I right?" says Booth.

"I play it with my family when I get to see them, it's actually my dad's favorite game" Angela tells them.

Hodgins also shares his experience with Clue, "I played it when I was kid with my friends...good time right there man"

"I've played it a couple of times with my friends form New York. It's fun" Cam adds.

Finally Zack adds in his share of the situation. "I played it when I was 7 and found the game very interesting. I developed a stragety to help me eliminate the possible scenerios in order to win the game. Trust me Dr. Brenna I think you'd like it."

"So what do you say Bone. Wanna give it try?"

"Sure why not it's not like I have anything better to do."

Every spends the next 5 hours constantly playing Clue. Brennan seems to enjoy the game a lot but after awhile as it starts to get late everyone starts to get hungry and the search for food begins. In the employee's lounge the team discovers 3 boxes of leftover pizza from the party. The heat the slices up in the microwave and all head back to Brennan's office. Booth suggest maybe watching a movie or any TV at all, but soon realizes Brennan's office lacks a TV. Brennan observes that her computer has a DVD-rom drive and can at least play DVDs.

"So anyone got any movies with them we could watch? Or know where their could be some statshed?" Booth questions.

Cam tells Booth that she borrow some movies from the library and that they were due today but never got to return them so she still has them and they're in her office.

"So Cam what kind of movies do you have?" Booth aks her.

"Actually I have a little bit of everything Seeley from the classics all the way to Disney. Let me go see what's in the office and I'll bring them back so we can pick something to watch."

Camille goes to her office to pick up the movies and returns with at least 2 handfuls of movies.

"Let me see I have Wizard of Oz, Twister, Titanic, Aladdin, Lion King, White Chicks, Gone With the Wind, Elf, and my personal favorite so far Mrs. Doubtfire"

"Alright I love Mrs. Doubtfire!!!!" Hodgins says out loud.

"Is that one movie I watched with you about that guy that makes himself look like a woman?" Zack asks Hodgins.

"The very same..."

"Wait he does what?" exclaims Brennan.

"Trust me on this Bones. You'll love it!!!! it's hilarious!!!!" Booth tells her.

(from the movie:)

"HHHHHHHHHEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

"ahhhhhh!!!"

"oh I'm so sorry my dear I must look like a yetti in this get-up!!!!"

"Is that not the most funniest thing you've ever seen or what?" Angela says looking at Brenna who is crying from laughter.

"Bones are you okay?"

"Sorry it's just so funny he put that cake on his face to make an instant mask it's funny."

"Told ya this was a good movie!!!"

The team finishes Mrs. Doubtfire and decides to pop in another movie. This time they are watching Titanic. Everyone except for Booth and Brennan fall asleep half way through first part of the movie. Brennan starts to cry a little while Booth is holding her in a sort a friendly hig like position with one arm resting on her shoulder and her leaning against him.

"Bones you okay?"

"Yeah it's just it's so sad all those people. I can't imagine what that must have felt like being in a position like that of the those on the real Titanic."

"Bones I'm sorry it's making you cry but it is just a movie we can shut it off if you want."

"No leave it on it's a good movie. I'll be fine."

They end were Rose is standing at the front of the ship and Jack is holding her then they kiss. Sort of lost in the moment Brennan and Booth follow Rose and Jack and very briefly kiss on the lips. Not too long afterwards they fall asleep with Brennan in Booth's arms in a very cute and cuddly position. The first night of being snowed in was over. Only a few more days to go.


	4. December 22, 2006

DECEMBER 22, 2006:

The next morning Brennan is the first to wake up she covers Booth up with a blanket and heads for the employee's showers to get her self woke up and cleaned off. The rest of the team soon wake up as well. By the Brennan gets back from her shower everyone is eating some cereal they found in the emergency food pack.

"Good morning sweetie. Want some cereal?"

"Good morning, what's in there?"

"Let's see Lucky Charms, Cheerios, Special K, Frosted Mini Wheats, and Fruity Peebles."

"The cheerios will be fine"

Everyone enjoys their cheap breakfast and just talk about how they slept last night. Brennan and Booth refrained from saying anything about how they slept, especially since Cam was make eyes at the both of them because they were strangely quiet.

Booth tries to start conversation by saying "So what can we get ourselves into today?"

Angela suddenly as another brillant idea pop into her head. "Why don't we do secret Santa again like we did last year. Except this year Brennan and Cam get in on the act."

"Don't you mean secret satan?" Brennan asks joking.

"Very funny sweetie. Come on we'll make each others gifts out of stuff here at the lab. What ya say? Anybody have paper?"

"You can you my paper on my desk" Brennan tells her.

They each write down their names and then draw for names.

"Now that that's settled. What should we do next?"

"I challenge everyone to the American Idol game!!!!!!" Booth dares.

Brennan smakcs him and says "BOOTH ARE YOU NUTS? I CAN'T SING!!!!"

"Why don't you just play along for fun and let Randi Jackson, Paula Adubl, and Simon Cowell decide who can sing and who can't."

"I vote Brennan go first!!!!!" Angela declares.

"WHAT? ANGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

At that point everyone started shouting "Tempe Tempe Tempe Tempe!!!!!"

Finally she realizes she can't win this one and gives in. They pop the DVD into her computer and hook up the game microphone. First a list of songs pop up and Brennan must choose one. Of all the choices listed she picks the only one she knew...Hot Blooded. The music starts and she begins to sing.

"WELL I'M HOT BLOODED CHECK IT AND SEE. I'VE GOT A FEVER OF 103. COME ON BABY DO YOU DO MORE THAN DANCE? I'M HOT BLOODED HOT BLOODED!!!!"

Just about everyone especially Booth dies of laughter. Cam is sitting there avoding to pee her pants. Never in a million years could she Dr. Brennan singing and to boot singing Foreginer. The judges then appear on screen to inform Brennan of her performance.

Randi-"Dog it was okay, there were a few klunker keys but not too bad I think with a little more practice you will be in the dog pound!!!"

Paula-"There was a lot of energy and soul in your singing and I think that will take you far in this competition. So there is room for improvement but nice start."

Simon-"Dreadful. Absouletly dreadful. It reminded of Shrek trying to sing Julie Andrews."

then the screen displays: YOUR OVERALL SCORE 69

Brennan sits down on the couch and taps Booth on the shoulder and says "I volunteer Booth next!!!" then everyone starts to yell "Booth Booth Booth Booth Booth"

Booth picks his song form the list and the music comes on. He picks the Saftey Dance by Men Without Hats.

"S-A-F-E-T-Y D-A-N-C-E SAFTEY DANCE!!! We can dance if we to we can leave your friends behind cause if friends don't dance and if they don't dance well they're no friends of mine say we can go where to want to a place where they will never find and we can act like come from out of the this world leave the real far behind and we can dance!!!...

WE CAN DANCE WE CAN DANCE EVRYTHING'S UNDER CONTROL, WE CAN DANCE WE CAN DANCE DOIN IT BEFORE THE POLL, WE CAN DANCE WE CAN DANCE EVRYBODY LOOK AT YOUR HANDS, WE CAN DANCE WE CAN DANCE EVERYBODY'S TAKIN' A CHANCE...SAFTEY DANCE SAFETY DANCE OH IT'S THE SAFTEY DANCE!!!"

The judges re-appear once more and they look thrilled. Everyone on the team is laughing.

Randi-"dude you definetly belong in the dog-pound!!!!!! WOOF-WOOF!!!"

Paula-"You look like you had so much fun with that song, and while vocally it may not have been the best choice for you I think you did do a nice job."

Simon-"decent, I've heard better, but then again I've heard a lot worse. So that's my response...Decent"

YOUR OVERALL SCORE 88

"So who wants to go next? Aw Zack looks like he wants to go next, go on man break a leg" Booth says as he grabs Zack and hands him the microphone.

"But But But...Dr. Brennan I..."

"Zack if I had to do it so do you...We're all going to do it. Now shut up and pick a song"

Zack decides to go with something a little slow and more sensitive. He chooses the song Far Away by Nickelback.

"This time, this place, miused, mistakes. To long, to late, who was I to make you wait. Just one chance, just one breath just in case there's just one left cause you know you know you know...

I love you. I loved you along and I miss you. Been far away for far too long. I keep dreamin you'll be with me and you'll never go. Stop breathin if I don't see you anymore..."

First the team almost start to cry because to some degree it's a little bit of sad song, but Zack did pretty good job singing it. Who'd a known he could sing.

Randi-"Very nice it was touching, it was balanced, and was in the mood sort of speak. Good job."

Paula-"I'd have to go Randi on this way it felt like one of those lost in the moment things, you did a nice job."

Simon-"The best so far"

YOUR OVERALL SCORE 95

"What Zack beat me?" Booth shouts.

"Chill Seeley the competition's not over yet" Cam tells him.

"Fine then Cam if you think you're so good you go next!!!"

"Alright then I will."

Cam picks something a little more Rock'N'Roll like. She chooses the song "I Love Rock and Roll" by Joan Jett.

"Saw him dancing there by the rickameshey, I knew he must have been about 17, he was going strong, playing my favorite song, and I could tell it wouldn't be long he was with me yeah me and I could tell it wouldn't be long he was with me yeah me singing...I LOVE ROCK AND ROLL SO PUT ANOTHER DIME IN THE JUKEBOX BABY I LOVE ROCK AND ROLL SOME COME ON TAKE THE TIME AND DANCE WITH ME!!!"

The team starts to clap along with her singing.

Randi-"Not the best performance, but um it was okay"

Paula-"Your vocals need work but the style and confidence you have help boosts you up."

Simon-"This competition is call American Idol for a reason. American Idol means the best singer voted by Americans. This is not American Loser Idol becuase if it were I'm sorry but you would be a finalist."

YOU'RE OVERALL SCORE 66

Hodgins volunteers to go next he picks a song he knows the girls will love and decides to show off. He picks Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake.

"I'm bringing Sexy Back, them other boys don't know how to act..."

He looks at the 3 girls screaming like fans. Hodgins makes his own Justin moves and then starts to un-button his shirt.

"Dirty babe, you see these shackels baby I'm your slave. I'll let you wip me if I mis-behave, it's just that no one makes me feel this way. (TAKE IT TO THE CHORUS) Come here girl, go ahead be gone with it, come to the back, go ahead be gone with it, VIP,go ahead be gone with it, drinks on me,go ahead be gone with it, you see twirkin with it,go ahead be gone with it, workin those hips,go ahead be gone with it, YEAH GETCHA YOUR SEXY ON,go ahead be gone with it, GETCHA YOUR SEXY ON,go ahead be gone with it, GETCHA SEXY ON,go ahead be gone with it, GETCHA YOUR SEXY ON..."

At this point Hodgins shirt is off and he's swinging it around and around. Then they judges come on screen.

Randi-"Oh My Gosh what were you think dude?"

Paula-"Baby Baby you got my vote"

Simon- doesn't say anything he just gives Hodgins that "you're an idiot" look.

YOUR OVERALL SCORE 28

Hodgins grabs Angela and says "The last but certainly no the least."

Angela scrolls down through the list and picks Fergalicious.

"Fergalicious, definiton make them boys go loco. They want my treasure so they get my pleasures from my boata (that's what it sounds like to me), you can see me you can't squeeze I ain't easy I ain't sleezy, I got reason why teese boys just come and go like seasons.. Fergalicous...but I ain't promiscious and if you are suspicous (I can't make this middle part) I blow kisses that puts them boys on rog rog(I can't make out this part either) and they'd be linin down the block just to watch what I got so Fegralicious...IT'S HOT HOT...so decilious...I PUT THEM BOYS ON PROW PROW...so declious...THEY WANT A CHOICE OF WHAT I GOT...I'm fregalicious...TTTTT- TASTY TASY!!"

Randi-"Wow dog I don't what's go on her but anyway um not to bad I'd give you a thumbs"

Paula-"You looked like you knew what you were doing and at this rate it's good enough for me."

Simon-"Very different that's for sure"

YOU'RE OVERALL SCORE 83

AND THE WINNER IS THE CONTESTANT WHO SCORED 95!!!!

"Zack buddy you won!!!!" Booth says as he hugs him.

"Wow I've never won anything in my life."

"Nice job Zack, I didn't know you could sing" Brennan tells him

"Yeah I guess I didn't know it either."


	5. Connecting

Okay everyone here's the next chapter sorry it's taken so long to get it posted hope you enjoy.

The rest of the day just zooms by. Everyone continues to play games and hangout as if they were normal people on a day off. The entire team hits the sleeping bags around 11:00 except for Brennan. She is still up and in her office looking at pictures of her and Russ when they were little at Christmas. Booth is getting a drink of water and notices her office light is on and decides to check up on her.

"Hey Bones, it's almost midnight. Why are you up so late?"

"I couldn't sleep Booth. I had this big plan in my head that Russ and I would get to spend Christmas together again now that I found him but instead he run off with my criminal of a father"

"Bones, I'm sorry this year was pretty sucky for you wasn't it?"

"It's not just because of the holiday Booth. I mean...I just don't understand how I could have brought into a family like this..."

She starts to show a little bit of tears and Booth goes over to hug her gently.

"Ya know Bones if you need a family to spend Christmas with you can always join me and Parker."

"That's nice of you but, I'll be fine. I'll just have to keep on going"

"That's my girl. So come on get sleep."

"I'll try"

DECEMBER 23, 2006:

Practically all through the day the team gathers around Brennan computer and sings Christmas Carols that Angela had downloaded that morning. For the remainder of the day however, everyone had discussed what their plans were for Christmas and what were some of the things they asked for. Angela had started the whole conversation by asking and the question then everyone took turns in giving responses. Booth was the first to answer.

"Parker and I get together every year for Christmas. We spend time togehter with the family and then usually Rebecca will let him spend sometime with me before New Years Eve, then the whole family gets back together again and we have big parties and stuff. Now let's see what did I ask for for Christmas...oh yeah something I asked for this year was something called the Jam System 2007. It's this music system you hook up to your car and with a little music it becomes instant pimpmobile. I thought that was neat and I know Parker would love it. So Hodgins I guess it's your turn...plans for Christmas and what you want."

"My plans...hmmmm well this year I have a good buddy of mine who lives in the Bahamas and orignally I was going to visit with him down there but instead I convinced him to come up here for the holidays so we could catch up and visit before I get to the point were vacation is just a word in the dictionary. Now for Christmas I asked for a laptop computer so I can do my lab work on the computer when I'm not busy at home"

It goes to Cam next.

"I was planning to go to New York to visit my family and friends for Christmas and New years Eve. My dad gots us tickets to go see the big ball drop which has been a dream of mine since I was little so those were my plans and actually I only asked for one thing this year and I already got it"

"What was that Cam?" Brennan asked her

"Your guys' respect, dedication, and friendship"

Everyone especially Brennan smiles. Up next was Zack.

"My plans were pretty much the same as last year. I was going to visit my family in Michigan. I actually very excitied for this year because I recently learned that one of my cousins had a baby girl back in June. They called her Clara and sent me pictures of her through the internet. She's very adorable and I was looking foward to seeing her for the first time and I still am. Because whether or not we get out of here in time for Christmas you guys can bet I'll still be on that plane for Michigan. As for what I asked for this year, my only wish was for me to become a succeding grad student and finally become a full-edged Forensic Anthropologist."

"...and you did it" Angela added.

"I guess it's my turn now isn't it..." she continued. "Well as usual my dad and I were going to get togther in Tennesee this year and hang out. He has a dear friend of his whom I haven't seen in years and I was supposed to spend sometime with her and her family for the holidays."

"So then what'd you ask for from Santa Ange?" Hodgins asked.

"I saw this really awesome art set for sale at this arts and crafts store about a months or so ago. It had professional markers, paints, ink, and all this other neat stuff in it. That was what I asked for and now we're to Brennan"

"Ange..I...I"

"It's okay go on sweetie..."

"Well instead of spending Christmas with me, myself, and I, this year I was going to spend time with Russ and meet his girfriend and her kids whom apparently to Russ may become my nieces in the future, but with things as they are now it doesn't look like that's going to happen."

Booth was debating whether or not to ask her personally what she wanted, but he got over his nerve and asked her.

"So what did you want for Christmas?"

"Funny, I didn't really have anything in mind. I guess though if I had to pick something it would be the collected works of Daniel Chavelstky. I've always loved reading his work and he composes some fabulous music."

Everyone gives her that "what the hell are you talking about?" look at first and then go back to the usual chit chat.

When it got late at night again Brennan was once more the last one to sleep. Although she did get in bed the same time as the other she laid there wide awake. Then finally she dozed of into a dreamy sleep where a tragic dream awaited her. She could see herself in some kind of a misty-fog like place, peharps she was floating around clouds peacefully. Then the image of her father appeared before her. She kept calling out to him, but the only that happened was he looked at her and smiled.

"Dad please why won't you let me be there? Why won't you end this madness and just come home to me and Russ?"

"I'm sorry Tempe...I'm so sorry..."

He fades and as soon as his image is gone Brennan wakes up from her dream. She is sweating all over and gets up to go into the bathroom. On her way back to the office where and the other two girls are sleeping she swore she saw a face reflecting off the glass of the door. She looked at it from the same distance more closely and realized that it was the face of her father, then soon it too like in her dream disappered. Without thinking any more of it Brennan went back to sleep and stayed asleep until mid-Christmas Eve morning.


	6. Christmas Eve Day

CHRISTMAS EVE DAY:

For most of the day all of the team mebers spent there free time working on their secret santa gifts. Everyone tried to figure out whose secret santa they were, but as always they got nowhere. To avoid disclosing early who their secret santa was, each person set themselves up in differents or areas of the lab and vowed not to see or talk to one another until they have finished their gifts and had safely hidden them until tommorow. No one had offically finished their secret santa activity until around 7:00. By then most of team was getting hungry and some of them were so happy about Christmas coming it was making them hyper. Angela, like last year, was able to creat a virtual Christmas tree on the Angelanator and put all kinds of pretty decerations on it for Christmas Day. Brennan walked in just as Angela was finishing up the tree.

"What do ya think Tempe? I tried to do just a jazzy as I did it last year..."

"It looks great Ange. Booth heated us all up some food and hot chocolate. We're going to play a Christmas game and they wanted me to come and get you."

"Okay, I'll be there in a just moment"

"fine"

Booth hands Brennan her hot chocolate and then sits down between her and Cam. Angela walks in and grabs a seat between Zack and Hodgins. Cam then begins to talk about the game they are going to being playing.

"Okay everyone, here's the game and I found this in the employees lounge so I'm not making it up. On the table I have a deck of colored cards there are 4 different colors of cards. Each color stands for what type of question you will be asked. You'll read the question out loud and then answer you may have only 1 helper so we can choose teams if you guys want or randomly pick someone whenever okay?"

Everyone nods at Cam

"Excellent. By the way all of these questions are holiday related, so Reds are Holiday Triva, Green is Personal, Blue is traditions, Yellow is a wild card where you pick someone and they ask you a question of their choice but it must be holiday related."

To determine who goes first they all draw numbers. Zack is the first to go he draws a blue card.

"The Christmas season is full of traditions that orignated from several countries such as Germany, England, France, etc. From which country or culture did the Christmas tree come from? That one is easy Germany, the german word for tree or in this case christmas tree is tannebaum which is where we get the carol O Tannebaum from."

"That's right Zack" Cam says. The next person is Brennan she draws a yellow card. "Lucky me" she thinks to herself.

"I pick Hodgins to ask me a question."

"Oh boy this oughta be fun..."

"Remember Hodgins it must be holiday related and it can be about any holiday" Cam notes.

"Well since it can be any holiday of the year...ummmm Dr. Brennan when you were little did you ever go trick-or-treating and if so what was your favorite costume?"

"Wait isn't that 2 questions?"

"Nope I said 'and if so..' to make one big thing HA HA HA so give us an answer.."

"Yes, I did used to go trick or treating. My favorite costume I would have to say would be the year I dressed up as Wendy from Peter Pan. I was about 6 and I remember some how talking Russ into being Peter Pan. I had my hair pulled up into a short curly pony tail. I was wearing a blue nightgown and Russ had a green outfit on and tights. I remember laughing at him, but it was fun. That was back in the days though before my family ran out on me."

"Bones it's Christmas, for once put your pain and bad stuff behind and have some fun..."

"Sure Booth anyway it's your turn..."

Booth draws a red card.

"Let's see what have we got here. Holdiay triva...In the classic movie Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer he and his pals land on a mysterious island. What is the name of that island? Oh god me and Parker watched that last week. That would be the Island of Misfit Toys. 'WE'RE ON THE ISLAND OF MISIFIT TOYS HERE WE DON'T WANT TO STAY...'"

"Okay Booth you're done" Brennan says slapping him, getting him to shut up.

"Alright, alright already...ah Hodgins go on buddy it's your turn" Booth tells him as he slaps him on the back. Hodgins draws a green card.

"If you could spend Christmas with anyone of your deceased family members or friends who would it be? Jesus, what kind of a question is that? (he pauses a moment) Well honestly I do miss Christmas with my Grandma on my mom's side. When I was little we would visit her in West Virigna for Christmas and sometimes New Year. She would make Grandpa go out and get the biggest and prettiest tree there was out in the woods behind their house. Then she'd decorate it with ornaments, tinsel and pretty bows. Then she would read me stories about Santa before I went to bed so I could sleep through the night without waking up every 2 minutes. When she died when I was 14, I thought was going to die myself. I miss Christmas with her and I just flat out miss her period."

Hodgins starts to get a little treary. Angela, who sitting next to him wipes off his tears.

"Thanks Ange, I'll be fine, go ahead it's your turn anyway."

Angela picks up a blue card.

"In France they have a tradition of burning a Yule log on Christmas Eve and making wishes on it. While we often call this just a yule log, in France what is the proper name for a yule log at Christmas? Okay yeah that's a problem i don't speak French, and I don't know anything about France except that's where I ordered some fabulous wine for New Years Eve last year. Brennan can you help me? Don't you speak French?"

"Yes Ange, I do. Do you know what the French word for Christmas is?"

"Noel, that's the one thing I do know."

"That's part of the name. The real name is Buche de Noel. They also make Buche de Noel as cake both here and in France as anyone had any?"

Cam pipes up "I have there's this great French Cafe in New York and they make Buche de Noel for the holiday it's good if made right."

Angela replies "Yeah, I didn't know that next I get a date they're taking me to a french resteraunt."

"Then they'd better be a rich date. Cam go on it's your turn." Brennan says.

Came picks up a red card.

"Who is Good King Wenceslas? How the hell would I know!!!! Okay a little help anyone? Zack how about you?"

"I know who he is... he was the Duke of Bohemia who was murdered in 929 AD. The song talks about him and his life his strong manner and so on."

"yes well, I guess you learn something new everyday."

The game continued on and on until everyone got so sleepy they started acting silly and a little hyper. Almost has if they were each drunk. It was just a little before midnight when they each got into bed. But althrough night at different time they each snuk into Angeka office to leave the gifts under the tree. By the time 5:00 rolled around what used to be an empty space around the virtual tree was now filled with gifts galore just waiting to be opened by the receviers.


	7. Christmas Day

Hey Peeps!!! Sorry it's taken me so long to update this story. My account on the Bones webpage, where I originally type the chapters, hasn't been working so I had to go for plan B. Anyway at last here is the next chapter of the story. I'm not sure when I'll be able to put the next one up but please be patient with me, again my sincerest apologies and Happy be-lated New year!!!!!!!!!!

CHRISTMAS DAY:

Everybody was still sound asleep by the time 8:30 rolled around. Everyone found it a little hard to sleep at first last night. Each one of them was thinking of their family and friends and christmas without them, especially Hodgins. He hadn't realized until yesterday how much he missed grandma. Angela was the first to wake up sat up from her sleeping bag and then Brennan's eyes started to open.

"I'm sorry sweetie did I wake you?"

"Yeah but I'm glad you did. I was having a dream about Russ and Dad...again."

"Again?"

"Yeah that's the 3rd dream this month."

Angela and Brennan go to get breakfast from the emergency food pack, but were stunned when they found the breakfast stuff gone. Cam came down as well only a few moments later and asked what was wrong. Angela and Brennan began explaining the situation when Booth came up and interupted them.

"Good Morning ladies, Merry Christmas!!!, I don't mean to break up the little chit chat here but the guys and I have something for you ladies in the employee lounge..."

The girls follow Booth into the employee lounge to find Zack and Hodgins dressed as elves and then Booth walked into a room and came back out dressed as Santa.

"Awwww aren't you guys sweet" all three of the girls said.

While Ange and Cam go and look around, Booth come Closer to Brennan and whispers to her "Merry Christmas Bones" and she kisses him on the cheek (Cam does not see this happening.) Zack, Hodgins, and Booth then brought the girls out their food served on trays they found in the lounge. After a wonderful breakfast, which the guys cooked and without burning anything, they all head to Angela office to check out the tree and open the gifts. Angela turns the lights on and then the tree lights up and glows. Everyone comments on how beautiful the tree looks and then goes towards the tree to find the gifts.

"Let the secret Santa begin!!!!!" Angela says to everyone.

Cam was the first to start the secret Santa.

"Okay my secret was Angela. So here's your present Ange, Merry Christmas"

"Thank You Cam"

Angela takes her gift and unwraps it to find a beautiful landscape picture.

"Oh Thank you Cam.."

"Ange was is that?" Brennan asks her best friend.

"Ever since Cam got here I notice this beautiful ocean picture in her office. I asked her where she got it and said it was a gift to her. I searched everyone for a replica but couldn't find one."

"You know why?...(Angela shakes her and says nothing)...Because that pictures was one of my works of art in college."

"You did art?"

"I've always loved art and took it as a side class in college, I just never told anyone how interested in art I am until now."

Angela hugs Cam and says thank you once more. Ange goes over to the present from her and hands it to Booth.

"I'm your secret Santa Booth Merry Christmas!!!"

Booth opens his large present and is amazed by what Angela made him. She drew a picture of the whole team including Booth and it says "The Squintz Team" on the bottom and the rest of the picture has borders that looks like Bones.

"Sweet this awesome Ange, I'll put this my office if we ever get out of here."

Booth sets his gift aside and then starts talking to Hodgins.

"Hodgins buddy, do me a favor and get that blue gift over there on the right cause it's your from me. Merry Christmas bud!!!!"

Hodgins grabs a blue gift that is irregularly shaped.

"God man what is in this?"

"Well why don't you open it instead of trying to figure out what it is."

"Oh man this cool this absolutelty awesome!!!"

"What did you get Jack?" Angela asks him.

"A slime crystal ball!!!!! With bugs and slime in it that's cool man. How did you do that?"

"I bought two things of that mars mud slime for Parker and thought I'd instead use one tub to make your gift since your the bug man. Then I found some old lab jars and dead bugs in the window to fill the jars up with in the slime."

"That's sweet dude thanks a lot"

They share a guy hand shake and hug moment. Then Hodgins goes over to the tree to get Zack's present.

"Merry Christmas Zack, I was your secret Santa..here ya go bud.."

Zack takes his gift and then opens it. It a collection of 5 CDs with music on it from an unknown but favorite Band of Zack's.. The Tarlaminos."

"Wow this amazing, I've searched everywhere for their music but couldn't find it, how did you? where did you? I mean this is there enitre musical collected works.."

"A good friend of mine in Europe has every single song of there's on CD. He e-mailed me downloads and copies to my computer here at the lab because mine at home crashed. That's why I stayed late last week, to burn the CDs without Zack being here. Dr. Brennan I know that's against policy."

"Hodgins it's Christmas I'll make an exception this time but don't make it a habit."

"Ah, speaking of Dr. Brennan you're my Secret Santa, Merry Christmas!!!"

"Oh my gosh Zack thanks!!!"

Brennan opens her gift to find an amazing gift. It is a glass picture frame made from old broken lab glasses and containers. The frame is divided into several section each section with a picture of the team and Booth and then Brennan is in the middle of the frame.

"It's beautiful Zack thank you."

"I took glass constructing classes in High School and got good at. it appears from your reaction I've still got the touch."

"Yes you do and so much more. Thank You Zack."

She hugs her grad student and then goes by the tree to retrieve the last gift and it's for Cam from Brennan.

"I'm your Secret Santa Cam, Merry Christmas, I hope you like your gift."

"I'm sure I will Dr. Brennan thank you"

Cam opens her present and finds an NYC figure. It has the tallest bulidings on it from New York and also as Cam's name personalized on the edge.

"It's beautiful Dr. Brennan but how did you get this?"

"I have tons of these at home and a few here at the lab, so I grabbed one and then engraved your name on it, so now you can have a part of NYC here with you."

"It's wonderful Dr. Brennan thank you"

They both hug and then suddenly a knock knock knock interupts the moment. Everyone gets silent and then Booth hears a very fant "hello anyone in here?" Immediately everyone rushes to the front entrance to find a resuce worker of some sort.

"Hey I'm from the DC resuce team our systems in the helicopter detected presence in the building and we decide to check it out, you people been snowed in here this whole time?"

They all nod.

"Is everyone okay?"

"Couldn't be better, now that you're here can we go home have you plowed us out?"

"We can get you all home I need to send for more choppers but I'd say you will all definetly be home for Christmas."

They all hug each other and start jumping up and down for Christmas like a bunch of kids. As soon as the other choppers arrive they all says their final goodbyes and thank you's then head off, except for Booth and Brennan. Brennan had something she wanted to ask Booth before he left.

"Booth?"

"Yeah Bones"

"Do you remember what you said eariler about me spending Christmas with you and Parker?"

"Yeah, you still wanna?"

"If it's not any trouble..I mean I could always..."

"Bones get your coat our chopper's here"

She goes to her office to shut everything up and grab her stuff. Five minutes later they are up in the air and on their way to Booth apartment where Parker is with a neighbor of Booth's.


	8. Bones, Booth, and Misltoe Oh My!

CHRISTMAS DAY CONTINUED:

Once Booth and Brennan safely arrive at his apartment they are both greeted by Parker with a happy and joyous scream of "DADDY!!!!." Booth hugs his son and says hello to the rest of his family and friends who are there as well then he introduces Brennan to them.

"Everyone, I want you all to meet my friend and partner Temperance Brennan"

everyone shouts back "HELLO!!!!"

Of course since Parker already knows her he gives her a hug and asks "Are you staying for the party?"

"Your daddy said it was okay for me to spend Christmas with you and him. Is that alright with you?"

"Yeah I like you. For a bone lady you're pretty cool Tempe."

"Thanks Parker I like you too."

Parker goes to ask his daddy if he and the guests may open the presents now. He agrees and grabs Brennan out of the kitchen to join in on the fun. Parker is so excited about the gifts one by one he goes through them all. All over the floor is writing paper and toys galore. Next it was the family and friends' turns. Every person in the room went gift by gift, smile by smile. Brennan was beginning to feel a little left out, even though she well knew that Christmas wasn't about the gifts. However she knew inside herself that she enjoyed every moment of watching Parker as he opened and now plays with his gifts. Booth sits next to Brennan on while everyone else is randomly chatting somewhere in the apartment.

"Some Christmas a Bones?"

"Yeah, The joy and happiness in Parker's eyes when he opened those gifts was amazing and I'll never forget that look for as long a I live."

"You wanna have that same look on your face?"

"Booth what are you talking about?"

Booth hands her a small, shinny wrapped box and it addressed to her from Booth. Unknowing what to except she unwraps her present to find a necklace case. She opens it to find a beautiful present. it's a rhinestone skull necklace and in silver written on the skull is "Bones."

"Booth!!! you shouldn't have!!! This is...I'm mean...wow...it's it's just...it's the most wonderful thing I've ever recieved. Thank You!!!"

Booth and Brennan start to kiss on the lips. Then they both while kissing began to wonder "Where's the misltoe when you need it?." As soon as their lip seperated they both looked up to find Parker standing on a kitchen stool holding misltoe above them and saying "I'll get you two together yet!!!!!" Booth grabs Parker and tickels him, then the kid runs off to play some more. Booth helps Brennan put the necklace on and says, "It's looks great on you Bones."

"Yeah I guess it's so me!!!"

"Merry Christmas Bones!!!"

"Merry Christmas Booth"

Once again another kiss. Brennan feels that her holiday that she lost with Russ has been made up by Booth and his family being so kind to her especially with the holidays. "If only every Christmas could be like this" they both thought. It was staring to get late and Booth put Parker to bed. Brennan herself was getting tired too so she decided to catch some sleep herself in the guest room of Booth's apartment. They have one finally kiss goodnight and then Brennan shuts the door. The last thing she heard before going to sleep was him outside of her door saying "Merry Christmas to all and to all a goodnight!!!!!!"

THE END

I WISH YOU ALL A VERY HAPPY AND SAFE NEW YEAR AND TO EVERYONE WHO HAS ANYTHING TO DO WITH BONES- CASTS, DIRECTORS, COSTUME DESIGNERS, WHATEVER, YOU PEOPLE ROCK!!! KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK!!! BONES4EVER!!!!


End file.
